The After Survivor Show: Episode 2
The Survivor After Show ---- Starring; writer, producer and owner Ella Kingsley. And guest starring, this week's eliminated contestant Robin! Ella: Welcome to the After Survivor Show. Every week we will have the eliminated contestant here to talk about the latest episode, the season and the players. And this time, it's Robin! Robin: Hey there! Ella: Robin, it's safe to say that your elimination was pretty much unexpected until tribal council happened. Did your elimination come off as a surprise to you? Robin: It didn't come off as a surprise, at all. The benefit of being a Survivor royalty is that you know when people lie and when they tell you the truth. At tribal council, I was guaranteed I was getting votes. They got me. Ella: Survivor royalty you say, do you think your status as 'Survivor King' caused your early boot? Robin: Most definitely, yes. I was a threat and they were scared of me. I'm a very direct and aggressive player, I want to have control and some people clearly didn't like that. Ella: You were in a tribe with many famous names. What is your opinion on them? Robin: Pamela is a tough one, she plays hard and I think we've all underestimated her. Casey is personally a giant b*tch but game-wise, she is killing it. Jerome is a good guy, I hope he goes far. Joseph is a strange one, who is he actually? Ella: He is the winner of the latest Survivor season, and caused ten out of eleven eliminations. He is even referred as the new Robin. Robin: Dang it! I knew he wasn't the person he was claiming to be. If he really is that good as me, these players better watch out because Joseph is currently in the perfect seat at tribe. Ella: Explain! Robin: Well, Chelsea is obviously aligned with him same as for Aitor. And those two also have side alliances. So if Joseph plays smart, he will get far most likely. Ella: Alright, back to you. What would you say was your shining moment, looking back at those three days? Robin: Leading the tribe to victory in the first challenge. I was once again the king of Survivor and I got a lot of people cheering for me. If we won the second challenge as well, I would've worked more on my bonds with Chelsea and Pamela. Ella: Do you think we'll see another two-time winner or even three-time winner? Robin: Not sure, it depends on the course of the game. If the tribes stick like these, then Pamela might get in danger. Chelsea and Joseph will be good. And at the other tribe, I have no idea how Heather is gonna do. When I looked at that tribe during the first challenge I thought Hannah was the leader there but she got voted out first. Ella: Yeah, how did that feel? You got some history with Hannah. Robin: I wanted her to work with me at a swap or merge. She would be a huge shield for my game. So I was pretty much bummed when she got the boot. Ella: We got a fan question coming from twitter. @lunasurvivorqueen12 asks, "who did you expect to see playing Legends but didn't end up playing? And who did you not consider a Legend but played the season?" Robin: Good one. Thanks for your question, you have a good taste in Survivor players. On the blue tribe, forgot the name, you had Soundos, Marius and Lewis and I didn't know why they were Legends. I totally prepared myself actually for Luna to show up. I mean if we're talking Legends, then she should be number one. Ella: Too bad, not fifth-time players yet. Speaking about fifth-time players, are you thinking about returning to the game someday? Robin: No, no. This was my last season, and I think it's okay to stop at a certain moment. Ella: Alright, thank you so much for playing and we'll see you again at the Reunion!